Dinozzo's familie
by ncislove54
Summary: Il y a 8 ans, Tony Dinozzo a trouvé le grand amour de sa vie, Ziva David. Ziva David est une jeune femme brune aux yeux brun et elle a une petite particularitée c'est que c'est une ex agent du Mossad. Au début entre lui et elle se fut un jeu, comme le chat et la souris. Ils se taquinaient à longueur de journée, au grand désespoir de Gibbs, leur patron.


**Je vais vous poster une ship sur le Tiva et leurs enfants, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

Dinozzo's familie

_I ans, Tony Dinozzo a trouvé le grand amour de sa vie, Ziva David. Ziva David est une jeune femme brune aux yeux brun et elle a une petite particularitée c'est que c'est une ex agent du Mossad. Au début entre lui et elle se fut un jeu, comme le chat et la souris. Ils se taquinaient à longueur de journée, au grand désespoir de Gibbs, leur patron._

_Un soir, dans l'un des ascenseur du ncis, Tony annonça ses sentiments à Ziva. Ce fut un grand soulagement pour lui et elle. Ils se sont embrassés langoureusement et fondèrent une famille petit à petit. Gibbs quant à lui n'avait pas accepté tout de suite leur relation mais le couple l'a convaincu peu après._

_Aujourd'hui, la famille de Dinozzo s'est agrandie. Tony et Ziva sont parents maintenant de 3 enfants. L'ainé est un garçon, il s'apelle Mathis et il a 6 ans. Le second enfant du couple c'est un petit garçon appelé Tom et il a 4 ans et demi. Et enfin la petite dernière, Zelly qui est agée de 6 mois. Tony était heureux de sa famille, il avait trouvé la femme de sa vie et a eu avec elle 3 magnifiques enfants. Tous les jours, c'est la course pour préparer les enfants et les emmener soit à l'école soit à la crêche._

_**Lundi 11 avril 2011: 8 heures**_

- Papa! Tom il arrête pas de m'embêter! _Fit Mathis_

- Tom arrête on va être encore en retard. Ma puce je vais habiller Zelly en attendant.

- D'accord chéri! Tom, Mathis venaient on va s'habiller!

- Veux pas aller à l'ecole! _Fit Tom en pleurant_

- Tom tu es obligé mon chéri. _Fit Tony depuis la chambre de Zelly_

_**Chambre de Zelly:**_

- On va habiller notre petite princesse!

- da-da-da

- Oui ma chérie, tient aujourd'hui maman m'a donné une jolie robe. Celle que tata Jen t'a offert. Voyons voir si elle te va bien.

_Tony prit la petite, mit son collant blanc et enfila sa robe rose. La petite essaya de toucher les cheveux de Tony et rigola. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens et cela lui plaisait._

- Attends Zelly, je dois te coiffer. On va être en retard, mais attend voir tu as ta première dent. Hé Chérie tu as entendu?

- Attends j'arrive!

_Ziva arriva en compagnie des garçons et regarda la dent de Zelly._

- Mais c'est vrai, oh ma chérie!

- Maman, on y va?

- Oui attends j'arrive. Tony ta fini avec la petite?

- Oui je lui mets ces chaussons et on y go!

_10 minutes plus tard, tout la petite famille était dans la voiture. Ils allèrent en direction de l'école maternelle et ils déposèrent les deux garçons. Ils ne restaient plus que la petite Zelly dans la voiture. Ils prirent le chemin de la crèche mais en arrivant ils remarquèrent que la crèche était fermée..._

- Oh non non et non! _Cria Tony_

- On va devoir prendre la petite aujourd'hui...

- Non ce n'est pas ça...

- Qu'est-ce qui a?

- La puéricultrice m'avait dit hier qu'elle était fermée aujourd'hui car ils devaient faire des travaux. Et évidemment j'ai oublié!

- Tony, je ne t'en veux pas. Ca arrive à tout le monde!

- Merci ma ninja mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Allez on fonce au ncis.

_**ARRIVEE AU NCIS:**_

_Tony prit la petite Zelly dans ses bras avec le sac à langer, quant à Ziva elle prit le cosi de la petite._

_Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des bureaux:_

- Bonjour tout le monde! _Fit le couple_

- Salut, la petite ne doit pas être à la crèche? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Non le bleu, la crèche est fermée et j'ai oublié de le dire à Ziva hier.

- Ok excuse!

- S'excuser c'est un signe de faiblesse roi des elfes! _Fit Gibbs en arrivant aux bureaux_

- Je le sais patron!

- Tony, Ziva pour une fois vous pouvez garder Zelly aux bureaux.

- Merci Gibbs! _Fit le couple_

_L'équipe et la petite allèrent voir Abby au labo:_

- Abb's tu es là? _Demanda Mcgee_

- Oui je suis là! Ma filleule est là! _Cria Abby en courant_

- da-da-da

- Elle a eut sa première dent Abb's! _Fit Tony_

- C'est vrai? Oh montre moi voir stp

_La petite souria, Abby et Mcgee quant à eux ont pu voir sa petite dent. Le jeune couple se sourit et annonça à tous:_

- Nous allons pouvoir pouponner dans quelques mois! _Cria Abb's_

- Oh félicitation Abigael! Nous sommes si content pour toi! Fit _Ducky_

-_ Merci!_

_L'équipe profita de se parler tout au long de la journée, les meurtriers devaient être sans doute en vacances car aucune enquête avait été laissé à l'équipe. A 16h30, le couple Dinozzo alla chercher les garçons et rentra à la maison._

- Je vais doucher les garçons! _Cria Tony dans la salle de bain_

- Papa je veux pas!

- Si Mathis, allez venez les garçons! On va manger!

_Tony doucha les garçons puis Ziva lava ensuite Zelly. Les enfants passèrent à table puis se fut au tour des parents._

- Quelle journée!

- Ca tu l'as dit! Mais bon les enfants ont été gentil et ont bien travaillé apparemment!

- Oui Mathis et Tom m'ont raconté tout à l'heure qu'ils avaient eu une image.

- Ils te ressemblent, ils sont sérieux dans leur travail.

- Mais Zelly te ressemble beaucoup je trouve. _Fit Ziva_

- Ah bon?

- Elle a ton sourire, tes yeux mais elle a aussi ta bonne humeur.

- C'est vrai et puis Tom a tes lapsus! _Fit Tony en rigolant_

- Et c'est pas drôle!

- Mathis quant à lui c'est notre mélange.

- Oui notre mélange, il est charmeur mais aussi il sait se défendre. _Déclara-t-elle_

- Maman, papa. La maîtresse veut vous voir pour moi et Tom...

- Tu sais pourquoi? _Demanda Tony_

- Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi

- Bon on ira la voir avec ton père demain à 8h

- D'accord.

- Bon je vais les coucher ma chérie, toi repose toi en attendant!

_Tony partit en direction de la chambre de Zelly:_

**- **Zelly on va se coucher mon bébé

- Ouin-ouin!

- Non ne pleure pas mon bébé, papa est là chut!

_Tony berça la petite et la coucha dans son lit en compagnie de son doudou et de sa totosse. Il se baissa et donna un baiser sur la joue de Zelly et partit coucher les garçons._

- Les garçons au lit!

- Pas encore!

- On n'a pas eu le temps de jouer!

- Si si les enfants! Allez hop!

- D'accord papa! Firent les garçons

_Tony choisissa une histoire et la lu à ses deux fils. Pendant ce temps, Ziva le regarda au coin de la porte et sourit. Elle ne s'imaginait pas avant leur relation que Tony était un homme attentionné mais aussi qu'il pouvait faire un très bon père malgré quelques petites erreurs. Après 10 minutes de lecture les petits s'étaient endormis sur le père. Tony prit avec la plus grande tendresse Tom et Mathis et les couchèrent. Il se baissa tout comme Zelly et leur déposa un baiser. Puis il partit rejoindre Ziva qui l'attendait depuis la porte._

- Ils sont tous couchés. _Fit Tony en chuchautant_

- Oui tu sais que tu fais un père formidable ?

- Oh Ziva Dinozzo me fait un compliment ?!

- Arrête Tony c'est vrai ce que je te dis. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça avant notre relation.

- Oui j'ai changé grâce à toi. J'étais qu'un coureur de jupon et un petit rigolo avant

- Tu l'es toujours !

- Oh toi si je t'attrape !_ Fit Tony en courant_

_Ils se mirent à courir dans toute la maison puis ils finirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le lit…_

_LE LENDEMAIN A L'ECOLE :_

- Bonjour, vous êtes les parents de Tom et de Mathis ?

- Bonjour, oui nos sommes leurs parents.

- Prenez place s'il vous plait

- Merci, nos enfants ont fait quoi ?

- On commence par votre ainé Mathis, plusieurs remarques ont été faites sur son comportement. En classe, il cite pleins de films ou dessin animés.

- Je crois que Mathis te ressemble

- Laissez-moi finir s'il vous plait

- Après il parle dans une autre langue que la nôtre, il nous a dit l'autre jour que c'était de l'hébreu et puis en informatique il est très fort.

- Ça c'est toi ma chérie et puis de Mcgee, son parrain.

- Je crois que notre fils est bien un mélange de nous deux !

- Il parle aussi avec des règles numéro machin…

- Ça c'est Gibbs, son oncle

- Bon si j'ai bien compris c'est normal ce qu'il fait ?

- Oui ! _Firent les jeunes parents_

- Bon on passe à Tom. Il fait plein de fautes quand il parle comme des fautes d'expressions

- Je crois que Tom te ressemble ma ninja ! Fit Tony

- Puis il parle tout seul et cite des trucs scientifiques très compliqué que normalement un gamin de cet âge ne connait pas.

- Ah je crois qu'il tient de Ducky, son parrain mais aussi d' Abby, sa tante. _Fit Ziva_

- Je vois, donc vos enfants sont normaux

- Oui je ne vois pas de ce qui peut être anormal chez nos enfants ! Au revoir ! Fit Ziva en s'énervant

- Merci de nous avoir amené jusqu'ici pour nous dire ça ! _Fit Tony_

_Tony et Ziva partirent avec les garçons et la petite pour une semaine de vacances à la plage. Tony ne voulais pas que sa famille soit en danger ou traiter de cette façon !_

- C'est une famille de Dinozzo, donc je ne vois pas le mal qu'on peut nous faire ! _Fit Tony en riant._

**Alors cette ship elle vous a plu? Pourquoi?**


End file.
